Argonian Spankfest V: Jaree-Ra Receives a Juicy Punishment
by GarrusIsABadass
Summary: Skyrim Sexy Argonian Erotica full of nice juicy guys :) This story contains GAY ARGONIAN SPANKING, BONDAGE, FOOT-TICKLING, Sexy Argonian bodies, smutty reading. Jaree-Ra gets a crazy day with the Argonian guys, his nice body and juicy ass was gonna get more of a crazy spanking today. Note: Story is a lot better written than the description, I just woke up ;)


Jaree-Ra stayed tied to the wooden beam, naked, after having ice cubes rubbed all over his body the previous day, he hopes his next punishment wouldn't be a torturous.

Of course as Dovakhiin and his Argonian guys woke up, Jaree-Ra was prepared for what they had planned.

"Good morning big butt, sleep well?" Dovakhiin said mockingly.

Jaree-Ra remained silent, not succumbing to his embarrassment.

"This is the 5th day punishing you Jaree-Ra, what a week this is being." Derkeethus said excitedly.

"I wonder what we should do today."

Derkeethus said eagerly.

"I know!"

Neetrenaza said with a smile on his face.

"Let's have him choose, let's make a game out of it." said, which caught everyone's attention.

"That's a great idea Neetrenaza!" Dovakhiin said.

"What do you think Jaree-Ra?" Dovakhiin asked the beautiful naked Argonian.

Jaree-Ra ignored Dovakhiin to try and not act embarrassed, "Well I guess Jaree-Ra doesn't mind."

"Hmmm, Jaree-Ra, which sexy thing would you like upon you first?"

Dovakhiin said,

"Spankings? Tickles? Ice Cube play? Or do you have any ideas."

Jaree-Ra remained silent.

Scouts-Many-Marshes then walked up behind Jaree-Ra, moved his hand gently down the front of Jaree-Ra, and groped his balls gently in his hand.

"Mmmm they feel so full, I guess all this hot action has causes you some sexual tension right Jaree-Ra?"

Scouts-Many-Marshes stated.

The feel of Scouts-Many-Marshes hands on Jaree-Ra's heavy balls made him blush, but the feeling was stimulating him, making him hard, Jaree-Ra's balls tickled as Scouts moved his fingers gently across his balls to his hard cock, rubbing underneath it, making Jaree-Ra's hips thrust.

The crowd of Argonian guys enjoyed the view, seeing Jaree-Ra's hot naked body tied to a wood beam, with his ass sticking out towards Scouts, who was stood up behind him feeling his nice cock, enjoying his body.

"So what should we do next?" Derkeethus said.

"Mmm, I know, we could flip a septim."

Dovakhiin said.

"If it lands on heads, we'll give him a spanking," if it lands on tails, we'll tickle his feet."

"No please! Anything but my feet!" Jaree-Ra said.

"You'll have to hope it lands on heads then if you're so eager to get your hot butt spanked." Derkeethus said.

Dovakhiin flipped the coin, Jaree-Ra was tense, hoping he wouldn't get his feet tickled, he's so ticklish and he'll be laughing like crazy.

The coin landed, and the Argonians laughed as it landed on tails.

"No please, not my feet."

Jaree-Ra said

The Argonians grabbed Jaree-Ra as they untied him from the beam, then Dovakhiin positioned Jaree-Ra on the ground with his legs bent over his shoulders, his back on the ground, butt up to Dovakhiin's crotch, with his feet perfectly exposed.

Jaree-Ra closed his eyes as he prepared for his helpless feet being tickled, then suddenly, he felt all the Argonian guys hands tickling his feet, tickling them rapidly.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-STOP-HAHAHAHAHA."

Dovakhiin loved the view of Jaree-Ra's cock bouncing around on his stomach as he tried to resist the tickling.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-PLEASE-STOP-HAHAHAHAHA"

"Stop what?"

Dovakhiin said.

"HAHAHAHAHA-STOP-HAHAHA-TICKLING-ME-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"I'm not tickling you Jaree-Ra, I'm just holding you, they're tickling you."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-STOP-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

The intense tickling with all the Argonian guys hands on his nice body, and succulent pores, Jaree-Ra started getting hard, feeling his body scooped up to Jaree-Ra as he feels Dovakhiin's hands holding him in place, the feel of Dovakhiin's robes and armor rubbing up against his naked body, his legs feeling a cold breeze as they layed along his shoulders and head.

"Dovakhiin, please."

Jaree-Ra began.

"No more!"

"Then I want you to kiss me."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAGA-DEFINITELY-NOT-HAHAHAHAHAHA"

"Fine then, then we can just keep tickling you all day until you change your mind."

A whole day of this tickling? Jaree-Ra couldn't take it, but kissing Dovakhiin would be the ultimate humiliation for him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-STOP-HAHAHAHAHAGAHAAHAHA-EEEHHHHHHH-HAHAHAHAGAHAGA-STOP."

"STOP-HAHAHAHA-TI-TICKL-HAHSHAHAGA-MY FEETHAHAHAHAHA"

Jaree-Ra's big ass bounced around as he kept squirming to get out.

"Hmmm," Dovakhiin thought.

"That ass could use a pounding."

"PLEASE JUST STOP TICKLING ME."

Jaree-Ra so desperately said to stop the tickling, he had to get his breath back after all that tickling.

"Woah, Jaree-Ra's saying please for a spanking, I guess he's starting to like it."

Jaree-Ra blushed bright red at all the Argonian guys enjoying his naked body, his tickle torture, and all.

Dovakhiin flipped Jaree-Ra behind, and on his front, then putting him over his lap.

Jaree-Ra's big beautiful ass made no subtlety to stick out.

"Hey, get some of those ice cubes Dovakhiin."

Madesi said excitedly.

"I like the way you think marsh friend."

Dovakhiin replied.

The ice cubes Dovakhiin had been keeping there for the fish they catch.

Jaree-Ra still laying over Dovakhiin's lap in embarrassed shame, was anticipating the ice cubes wherever the Argonians decide to put them.

Dovakhiin grabbed Jaree-Ra's ass, squeezing it, smiling while he does it.

Jaree-Ra could hear Dovakhiin reaching for the ice cubes, as he anticipated what Dovakhiin was gonna do, Jaree-Ra closed his eyes, grinded his teeth together, preparing for the really cold feel on his body, then suddenly,

Dovakhiin put the ice cubes on Jaree-Ra's nice big ass! The cold feeling made Jaree-Ra try to move his ass away, making it jiggle in a cute way, but Jaree-Ra couldn't move it away that far away with Dovakhiin holding him in place.

The ice cube stayed on Jaree-Ra's ass cheek, melting and making his beautiful butt wet and stand out, as Dovakhiin reached for another ice cube.

This time Dovakhiin slided the ice cube in between Jaree-Ra's legs, touching his sensitive part,

"Ohhh,eughggggh" noises Jaree-Ra made, while he felt stimulated. Jaree-Ra felt the bottom of his balls feeling the effect of the ice cube, it touch him in such a sensitive way, his eyes and mouth opened as wide as possible, the feeling was so powerful it instantly gave him an erection.

Jaree-Ra plucked his buns up as they started to get goosebumps, all of his resistance to deny the sensation failed, all of his pleasure zones around that area felt stimulated, Jaree-Ra noticed himself feeling pleasure against his will, it wasn't a good kind of pleasure though, the ice cube was so cold, it pleasured him but was so cold, as he felt Dovakhiin rubbing it in place, he felt his fingers touch him a little, the coldness became so unbearable as the ice cube was slowly melting while being pushed hard in place on his taint, as Dovakhiin wasn't holding back with the ice cubes, which humiliated him even more.

Jaree-Ra feeling intimate on Dovakhiin, as he's had his body all over him in different positions, Jaree-Ra blushed even more, as if he thought that was possible.

Jaree-Ra's genitals moved into place, all big, hard and stimulated.

Dovakhiin then put his hands on Jaree-Ra's scalie ass cheeks, them bouncing perfectly and smoothly in his hands, they were so smooth and silk,easily sliding through his hands as they divides gravity.

"Hey everyone, look at Jaree-Ra's jiggly ass cheeks."

All of the Argonian guys laughed as Dovakhiin made humiliating comments about Jaree-Ra's glorious buns, watching Jaree-Ra's naked body lie down in front them, the weight of Jaree-Ra's body on Dovakhiin felt amazing, Jaree-Ra's hot legs, Dovakhiin started rubbing the back of Jaree-Ra's thighs.

Jaree-Ra's cock couldn't get any harder

Then in swift motion, Dovakhiin slid his hand in between Jaree-Ra's legs and grabbed his stiff cock.

"Mmm, it feels so wet."

Dovakhiin said mockingly.

"Do you like the feel of my hand on your big dick?"

Jaree-Ra couldn't help but enjoy the feel of his cock resting in Dovakhiin's hand, his fingers sliding nicely into place, the feel of Dovakhiin around him.

Dovakhiin tapped Jaree-Ra's cock gently with his fingers.

"So, what should we do next?"

Dovakhiin said

"I know," Derkeethus said

"Let's do something with our magic"

"Mmm, we'll do fire and ice"

Dovakhiin said

Dovakhiin then got out some of his ice blast magic, Jaree-Ra could here the ice sounds of the ice magic getting ready, he couldn't look behind him, but he was dreading the freeze he would feel, suddenly, Dovakhiin freezed a powerful ice blast spell on Jaree-Ra, aiming it at his nice juicy butt.

"AGHHHHHHHH, OHH OW COLD AGHH COLD COLD COLD"

Jaree-Ra yelled as the freezing of the ice blast gripped around his ass, the feel of the freezing ice magic blasting all over his big booty, ice started directly aiming between his ass cheeks, piling up and getting colder on the more sensitive parts, huge builds of ice freezing in his ass, dripping wet as it melts fast, but still freezing the most sensitive parts, in his sexy Argonian voice.

"AGHHHHH FREEZING! AGHHHHHHHHHHHH, STOP IT, GET IT OFF!"

Jaree-Ra screamed as the ice was unbearably cold, Jaree-Ra's ass was already cold blooded, this frost was freezing his ass crazily.

As Dovakhiin stopped the magic, Jaree-Ra is still left with a freezing ice gripped on his ass, under his thighs, under his cheeks, Jaree-Ra was embarrassed beyond belief, and the pain of the ice was almost as bad.

Jaree-Ra started moving his ass and hips to get it off "PLEASE MELT IT OFF" Jaree-Ra begged, the ice was burning his ass.

"But Jaree-Ra, your ass is so massive it has lots of canvas for adding on more!" Dovakhiin said mockingly, Dovakhiin then got out some fire magic, Jaree-Ra couldn't take the ice, it was scolding into his big buns, he wanted to shake it off.

Dovakhiin then suddenly started burning fire magic near Jaree-Ra's ass, close enough to melt the ice off, ass Jaree-Ra felt the warm feeling of the fire, he didn't want it to stop, he stuck his ass out shamefully, with his arms tied to the beam still, so that his freezing behind could melt quicker, but him moving the ice closer just cut some of the fire, making his ass freeze longer.

"AHHHHH BURN IT OFF"

Jaree-Ra realising how that looks, him sticking his ass out asking to have it burned off around his ass.

Jaree-Ra started blushing even more, feeling the embarrassment.

Dovakhiin kept burning, and the freezing ice started melting wet down his ass, the insides of the ice was still freezing cold for him, but as he felt the fire burning and melting the ice around him, covering the ice with heat, he was getting eager wanting the hot to reach the cold.

Jaree-Ra then started to feel it getting too hot, "Stop, STOP ITS GETTING TOO HO-AGHHHHHHH AHH HOT HOT STOP STOP AHHHHHHH IT BURNS!"

Jaree-Ra yelled as his sensitive ass went from being freezing cold, to burning hot, as Dovakhiin burned fire magic boiling hot heat near his ass cheeks, "AHHHH THE PAIN STOP" the water on his ass from the melted ice made it worse as it made the water hot, scolding hot water gripped to around his ass, sticking a hot-cold feeling on his glorious behind. Making it have a feeling burn, touching his round ass

"AGHHHHHHH, IT BURNS, PLEASE OWOW OW STOP!"

Jaree-Ra begged as the heat got more intense, Jaree-Ra started pushing his ass cheeks as far away from the fire as he could, pushing his hips and body all the way up against the beam, pushing hard to get away from the fire, as his body bent backwards with his head stick up, mouth wide open yelling.

"AHHHHHHHH"

"IT BURNS"

Jaree-Ra cried, his erect cock pushing against the wooden beam, feeling humiliated, pushing against the beam as hard as possible with his hips around it to escape the burning.

"Ohh nice legs Jaree-Ra," Madesi said aroused as he sat watching his legs move and bend around the wood beam, position themselves.

Dovakhiin then stopped the fire.

Dovakhiin then felt his hand on Jaree-Ra's ass, feeling the glorious shape of it felt stimulating, his ass felt hot, in a sexual way and literal, his ass felt boiling hot.

Jaree-Ra felt relieved that the fire isn't burning his nice juicy Argonian ass.

Jaree-Ra started moving his ass slightly, making his cheeks jiggle a bit, to try and cool off the heat.

"Want me to kiss it better Jaree-Ra?"

Dovakhiin said.

"Fuck you"

Jaree-Ra responded.

Dovakhiin then spanked Jaree-Ra on the ass again, giving him a stinging pain on his sensitive butt, stinging his skin, making his ass jiggle and wobble outwards.

Jaree-Ra's ass being spanked and jiggling was killing him with humiliation, being humiliated and embarrassed by the other Argonian guys, by his big perfectly feeling smooth ass.

The feeling of his ass sticking out, being the wobbly fat toned but out for all the Argonian guys to spank, or jiggle.

Dovakhiin got some of his telekinesis magic, Jaree-Ra hearing it behind him, tied to the wood beam, Dovakhiin used it to grab both of Jaree-Ra's ass cheeks, and lift them up in midair, in full view of the Argonian crowd of guys,

"Hahahahahaha" sounds of the Argonians laughing at the site of Jaree-Ra's big ass being shown and moved to the group, Jaree-Ra stood there embarrassed and ashamed with a humiliated look on his face, having his butt made on display showing it off, holding it up from what it flaps over, making him feel ashamed his ass being exhibited, his humiliation being more specifically cored.

Jaree-Ra had his head lowered shamefully, specially being embarrassed like that, he had a big embarrassed look on his face.

Dovakhiin used the telekinesis to move his ass cheeks in lots of ways, moving them up and down and one cheek up and the other one down, mixing them and vice versa, shaping them, Jaree-Ra's shame was intense as it is humiliating.

Jaree-Ra felt ashamed feeling certain parts of his body being exhibited that way, making him feel ashamed and embarrassed being exposed like that.

Dovakhiin's telekinesis magic holding his cock up, playing with it, feeling his balls and holding his cock up in the air.

Playing with the velocity of his body and pelvic ass area.

"Jaree-Ra's sexy body is gonna be fun to enjoy." Derkeethus was thinking.


End file.
